Gale Kirin
Appearance One aspect of Gale that most people always notice first and foremost is his rather short stature for his age. Gale stands at just above five and a half feet, making him slightly self-conscious of this. An unkempt mess of navy blue hair falls around his face, growing longer at the sides and hanging down until it reaches his chin. Otherwise, it is merely shaggy and messy, a large majority of the time. Wearing a dark violet coat that extends to his knees, lined with gold and black, the young man also has a scarlet-crimson shirt beneath it, crudely buttoned up but otherwise appearing fairly lazy. The sleeves of his coat are often rolled up just below his elbows for comfort. A belt is fastened around simple black pants, which trail down into matching boots. Many golden and silver necklaces hang from his neck, accompanied by bracelets on his wrists. Gale's eyes are a pleasant hue of purple. Personality Sometimes, on rare occasions, Gale can get a little bit hotheaded, and most certainly adamant, unwilling to give in, in even the most ordinary of arguments. Mainly, however, Gale is energetic, impulsive, and actually snide to an extent. Commenting on everything no matter how much he is disliked for his opinion, Gale does have a bit of restraint, but not much. Mostly, it comes when dealing with important figures who could easily send him fifteen feet underground with a single magical blast. He is also known to be rather apathetic, finding it hard to empathize with others' situations and hardships, instead coming off as uncaring or disinterested. This causes people to sometimes dislike him. Backstory Gale lived a life that he could almost never feel enthused about. Residing in an extravagant, wealthy city built upon a mountainous area of Fiore, he may have had life's pleasures and the benefits of his parents being rich and high-class (Particularly with his father's involvement with the Evening Star Guild and the magic council, due to his power and influence), but finding true interest was hard. His parents were strict, his mother being overly careful and sensitive, refusing to allow Gale to wander on his own for long, especially after dark. And Gale's father condoned this; Due to what he had seen out in his travels, including magical creatures and destruction, he insisted that Gale listen to his mother. And so he did. But one day, Gale's older sister, Serene (who had been practicing magic intensely for years prior, first tutored by her father and then by various other masters), turned his and his family's life around. For she was corrupt with her own power, not so much that she was literally driven mad by the magic itself, but in the sense that what she would seek was enlightenment; Therefore, with her father strongly disagreeing with her ways, which included gaining magical knowledge by any means, no matter the cost, she defected and started her own Guild. Eventually, Serene and her father dueled one fateful day, finally resulting in Serene murdering her own father and spreading terror everywhere. Another day she came back, and destroyed all who opposed her in her former city. Acerola was put under assault, and Gale and his brother fled. However, Gale's brother was sought out by Serene, and met the same fate as their father. Gale Kirin, the lone survivor of their family, fled without being discovered by his vile, villainous sister. Later, he found protection with the Evening Star Guild, and took up the training of Volcanic Magic, which he learned and honed quickly. Today, he strives to combat Serene and finally put an end to what she started. By enacting revenge, by showing her what she had done, and inflicting the same upon her. The tragedy of Gale's family, and Acerola, marked the turning point of Gale's life forever. Whether good or bad...His later adventures would determine that. His mother, unbeknownst to him, did survive. Magic & Abilities Volcanic Magic Category:Players